Enterrando un pasado, haciendo un futuro
by rosa.chocolate
Summary: La vida tiene sus altibajos relativos; en el caso de Harry, su vida solo ha ido hacia abajo. Todo acabó, es momento de ser feliz ¿Decir te amo será suficiente para perdonar y olvidar? Lemon HG. Es hora de amarse con todo su ser.
1. Chapter 1

****

**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya; yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

Para aquellos que sepan, hice un fic que se llama lagrimas dulces, sonrisa amarga de Ron/Hermione y prometi hacer uno de ese tipo con Harry/Ginny, al fin, aquí esta :D

Disfruten!!

**

* * *

**

Enterrando un pasado, haciendo un futuro.

**Capítulo 1**

La tarde cae lentamente, como en un susurro; la suave brisa del viento, casi nocturno, se hace sentir por los pasillos del colegio en un ligero cosquilleo al caminar.

Harry observa detenidamente la imagen que proyecta el castillo mientras camina entre escombros de recuerdos con la mirada fija en las paredes caídas, mantiene las manos entrelazadas en la espalda. El colegio parece ser solo una vieja imagen de lo que alguna vez fue. Los altos muros sucumbieron ante una presión inmensa, los escombros evitan el paso en varias partes del camino y el aire levanta ráfagas de polvo de vez en cuando.

Harry siempre vio al castillo como algo indestructible, impenetrable. Sus suposiciones se derrumbaron contundentemente en el último año.

Recorre los pasillos mas alejados de la entrada del castillo, los reporteros aun siguen insistentes en hablar con él. Los miembros de la Orden y algunos tipos del ministerio los han mantenido a raya; Grawp, haciendo guardia en la entrada, ayuda bastante también. Por segunda vez en tan solo pocos días, agradece tener a Grawp de su lado y cerca.

Aún no sabe cómo lidiar de alguna manera con los reporteros, no sabe si quiera cómo lidiar con sus amigos, su familia. Se ha mantenido alejado de todo y de todos. Excepto por la explicación que les dio a Ron y Hermione, pero era algo necesario, se los debía.

Sin saber cómo, llega al lugar donde lo solicitan y al último donde quiere ir. La estatua de Gárgola que sirve de puerta para llegar a la dirección se vislumbra frente a él.

Se supone que tiene que ver a la profesora McGonagall en media hora, lo llama para elegir qué es lo que quiere hacer, lo que esperan ellos que él hagan con los reporteros, con las preguntas del ministerio, con su vida, entre otros asuntos importantes que deben arreglarse.

Ya lo ha pensado en las largas horas en las que finge dormir en su cama, la única respuesta que encuentra es un nervioso "_No lo se…"_ Y es la verdad, no sabe en absoluto qué hacer. No sabe cómo decirles que simplemente quiere dejar todo eso de lado, solo quiere irse a casa, pero eso recae en otro pequeño problema: no tiene una casa a la cual llegar…

Cuando recién terminó todo, pensó poder superarlo, poder sobrevivir; cuando todo se volvió claro y verdadero, esa visión de su futuro se cayó. El sentimiento resultante de terminar con todo, de ver el cuerpo inerte de Voldemort caer, no es lo que él esperó, lo que todos los demás asumieron. Ver el verdadero sufrimiento de todos, le hizo sentir el suyo propio aumentado cien veces mas por cada uno de ellos.

Ver a personas morir por su causa nunca fue su idea, y mucho menos que fueran pequeños de Hogwarts; hubiera deseado dejar a todos ellos fuera de eso. Fue inevitable, lo sabe, pero eso no quita la opresión en su pecho y las lágrimas que le ganan a la resistencia de sus ojos.

Los cierra y apoya su espalda en la pared, las imágenes de sus padres, Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, Tonks, Dobby, Fred, Ojoloco, incluso la del profesor Snape, inundan sus recuerdos. Todos murieron por él, siempre tratando de salvarlo, de protegerlo. Siempre adjudicándolo a un fin mayor: matar a Voldemort. Ese fue desde siempre su misión, solo desearía no haber perdido a tantos en el camino.

Harry nunca quiso que alguien muriera, o por lo menos que alguien aparte de Voldemort lo hiciera.

Da un golpe seco con el puño cerrado en la pared. Una punzada le hace sentir que fue fuerte, pero ese dolor es algo mucho menor comparado con el de su alma.

Los recuerdos de ese día le hacen sentir pesado su cuerpo, sus piernas ya no pueden sostener más su peso. Apoyado en la pared se deja caer hasta tocar el suelo. Con las piernas juntas a su cuerpo, apoya los codos en las rodillas y refriega su cara con sus manos. Oprime fuertemente sus ojos por debajo de los lentes y los frota excesivamente, quiere evitar más lágrimas, pero eso es imposible.

_Lágrimas… _

Es lo único que ha visto en los ojos de todos los últimos días, en Hermione, en Ron, en Ginny… Su corazón se estruja de dolor. Siente que la ha perdido, fue un año doloroso.

Cuando todo acabó pensó poder hablar con ella, no fue tan fácil como él creyó. Han pasado cuatro días y no ha podido intercambiar ni siquiera unas palabras con ella, pero es que no sabe qué decirle.

_Perdón…_ Es lo único que su mente ha repetido miles de veces en silencio y solo para ella, siempre acompañado de un _Te amo_. Pero aparte de esas dos simplezas no sabe qué seguirá, no sabe cómo ella reaccionará, ¿Lo sacará a patadas?, ¿Le dirá que lo odia? No, no sabe nada. Y eso no le ha gusta, no saber qué pasará con Ginny, _su_ Ginny.

La gárgola en forma de águila comienza a girar difícilmente, la estructura no está por completo reparada, el contacto con las paredes la hace vibrar y rechinar, es un milagro que aun se encuentre de pie.

Harry se levanta apresuradamente y limpia sus ropas, así como los últimos rastros de las lágrimas que guardaban sus ojos; espera no parecer tan cansado como se siente, aunque sabe que eso no lo podrá disimular tan bien, en verdad está cansado de todo.

Detrás de la gárgola, la imagen fantasmal de la Sra. Weasley se muestra. No parece ser la misma mujer que siempre conoció, su cabello está totalmente desalineado y le recuerda al de Hermione, sus ojos mas rojos no pueden estar, pero sabe que las lágrimas son muy difíciles de reprimir, por mas que se intente terminan saliendo. Es algo que él conoció bastante bien en los últimos días. Con un pañuelo que lleva en la mano, se limpia la nariz que sigue congestionada de tanto llorar y lo guarda de nuevo.

La Sra. Weasley aun no lo ha visto, pero en cuando levanta la vista lo ve con ternura y una pequeña sonrisa se asoma en sus labios para después contraerse por las lágrimas que sus ojos están por dejar salir. Pone una mano sobre su boca para mitigar cualquier inicio de un sollozo y sus ojos empiezan a ponerse por completo rojos y se humedecen. Acaricia una mejilla de Harry mientras intenta calmar su sufrimiento; respira profundamente y cierra los ojos.

Harry no hace otra cosa mas que esperar sus primeras palabras, mientras ve detrás de la Sra. Weasley a la profesora McGonagall con rastros de un dolor incontrolable que guarda su alma y que su postura seria no deja mostrar.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, mi niño? –Pregunta la Sra. Weasley tratando de que su voz no demuestre el sufrimiento que tiene. No lo logra.

– La profesora McGonagall me mandó llamar –Responde Harry con un matiz de voz indistinto y bajando la mirada, la verdad es que no quiere entrar a ese despacho.

– Minerva, ¿tiene que ser ahora? –Pregunta volteando la vista por encima de su hombro.

Harry está seguro de que la Sra. Weasley tiene un poder de convencimiento tal que con la simple mirada logra lo que se propone sin siquiera decirlo, como lo hizo con la profesora McGonagall.

– Creo que puede esperar –Responde con voz ronca y Harry quiere sonreír un poco como agradecimiento, en verdad no desea hablar con nadie sobre un futuro, pero no puede siquiera mover los labios en torno a una pequeña sonrisa, se le hace imposible, como si sus labios estuvieran congelados en una eterna tristeza.

– Muy bien. Harry nos iremos a casa en unas cuantas horas, ¿podrías avisarle a Ron? –Pide con suavidad. Seguramente ella también desea fervientemente dejar atrás la opresión en su pecho creada por la sensación de la muerte que inunda todo colegio.

Harry agacha la cabeza. _Casa… _Como desearía tener un lugar al cual llamar casa, al cual ir a refugiarse. Hogwarts fue la primera casa que conoció, siempre fue su hogar, ahora… ahora ya no tiene nada.

Asiente y antes de poder decir o escuchar algo, sale apresurado a la torre de Gryffindor. Tiene que aceptar la verdad de su vida, no hay otra.

--

Llega al retrato de la Sra. Gorda donde ella no está, pero es que no hace falta, las contraseñas ya no están funcionando en Hogwarts, como casi nada del colegio.

Entra despacio y cabizbajo, es momento de decirle adiós a Ron, no quiere. Lo ve sentado en el sillón con la mirada fija al frente, ha estado en su mundo durante días, y poca oportunidad de hablar han tenido, aunque ciertamente lo que menos quiere alguno de los dos es hablar, solo desean que todo se valla de una vez y con simpleza, aunque Harry realmente sabe que eso es mucho pedir.

Se detiene junto a la chimenea, apoya su espalda y se cruza de brazos.

– Tu madre dice que te prepares; en unas horas se irán a la Madriguera –Dice dirigiendo su mirada por el hueco de la ventana.

Por el rabillo del ojo ve asentir a Ron mecánicamente. No puede verlo directamente a los ojos, no quiere ver el sufrimiento por la perdida de Fred en sus ojos. No quiere ver el semblante de alguien que simplemente trata de sobrevivir como se lo está permitiendo la vida, y como en ningún momento deseó. No, no quiere ver su propio semblante reflejado en Ron.

– ¿Cómo que _"se irán"_? –Escucha de pronto la pregunta de Ron– ¿Por qué no te incluyes?

Harry ve por un segundo a Ron y tras suspirar agacha la cabeza sin poder contestar.

– ¿Qué te pasa? –Interroga de nuevo.

– Ron yo… –Vuelve a evitar la mirada de Ron girando su cuerpo hacia la chimenea– no puedo.

Y es la verdad, no puede. No puede ir con él sabiendo que el dolor que toda la familia Weasley tiene sobre sus hombres es por su causa. Siempre cualquier sufrimiento es causado por él; y sabe que el dolor que ha causado Voldemort tardará mucho más en sanar que las heridas físicas.

– Claro que podrás –Asegura con decisión.

– No –Es muy difícil para él aceptarlo, pero en verdad sabe que no podrá– No podré sabiendo que fue mi culpa que Fred muriera…

– No fue tu culpa –Ha escuchado esa frase demasiadas veces en su vida, y tal vez es verdad, pero eso no quitará que se sienta de esa manera– Fue culpa de aquel que envió el maleficio que lo… –Ron no pudo terminar la frase y Harry está seguro que es porque sigue siendo difícil aceptar la realidad.

– No puedo verte a los ojos Ron, ni a ti ni a tú familia.

– También es tú familia Harry –Asegura. Harry desea sonreír, desea creer que en verdad tiene una familia, una gran familia.

– La he traicionado –No puede soportar que el coraje inunde de nuevo sus pensamientos y su alma, da una patada a la chimenea, logra que algunas pequeñas piedras sueltas vayan a parar al piso. Se siente frustrado de no haber podido detener antes la masacre que sufrió todo aquel que permaneció en el colegio– Si me hubiera entregado antes, si desde un principio hubiera hecho lo que él pedía…

– Necesitabas tiempo y vida –Interrumpe Ron– todos estaban ahí para otorgarte lo que pudieran, acabar con los Horrocrux restantes era prioritario. Si te hubieras entregado cuando él lo pidió, no hubieras terminado tu misión como deberías, tampoco sabrías la verdad de Snape, ni lo que tenías que hacer, lo que te deparó Dumbledore, ni la verdad del destino que tenías que aceptar. –Ron se detiene y Harry tiene que aceptar que lo que dice puede que sea verdad, pero eso no quitará jamás que él se sienta furioso consigo mismo– Si no hubieras entendido todo lo que se te dio a conocer en esa hora, tu muerte no habría tenido regreso. –Tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido no regresar, no había algo por lo que regresar realmente, con Voldemort pudo acabar cualquier persona, ya no había problema, todo estaban protegidos de él. Además, él pudo haber evitado todo eso si hubiera sido capaz de acabar con Voldemort antes de que cualquier guerra comenzara.

– Pero si hubiera reunido los Horrocrux antes, hubiera cumplido mi misión más rápido y me hubiera entregado a él antes de que todo pasara… Ellos… –Se quiebra su voz y cierra los ojos abruptamente, quiere evitar que las lágrimas inunden de nuevo su rostro. Respira profundo antes de continuar– Fred, Tonks, Lupin seguirían vivos, festejarían el final de Voldemort. –Su voz se corta recordando a su pequeño ahijado, un inocente que tendrá deparado un futuro igual al que tuvo él; un futuro sin unos padres que lo amen y cuiden como nadie y sobre todos– Teddy tendría una familia… –Aprieta los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo– Debí acabar con él antes, debí morir antes.

Quiere gritar, sacar todo el dolor que siente en su alma, quiere poder acabar con el sufrimiento de una manera rápida; sabe que eso nunca será posible, olvidar nunca es fácil. Siente la mano de Ron en su hombre y siente la presión obligándolo a voltearse.

– Ya perdí a un hermano, no quiero perder a otro –Pronuncia Ron tan de pronto que sorprende a Harry y más aun lo sorprende el sorpresivo abrazo que le otorga Ron. Jamás se habían abrazado y jamás se habían llamado hermanos, pero la verdad es que lo han sido desde hacía mucho mas tiempo del que Harry podría recordar– Fred murió salvando a su familia, murió por una causa justa. Lupin y Tonks murieron para darle a su hijo un futuro, una vida de paz. –Responde ante los alegatos de Harry para echarse toda la culpa, pero es que para él, él tiene la culpa de todos los males que han sucumbido en el mundo porque el era el único capaz de detenerlos antes– Además, Teddy siempre estará bien, te tiene a ti.

Se separan y Harry voltea la mirada, no quiere aceptar que tal vez Ron tenga razón.

– Ahora… –Siente las manos de Ron en su hombro, Harry sabe que busca que lo vea a los ojos, sigue rehusándose– ¿Cuándo nos iremos a casa? –C_asa…_ Se escucha bastante bien que Harry no puede evitar hacer un amago de sonrisa. La primera de días.

– En un par de horas –Responde unos segundos después.

Un crujido proveniente del hueco de las escaleras se escucha y dirigen su mirada hacia allí buscando el origen.

– Perdón… –La suave voz de quien alguna vez fue un fuego andante se hace escuchar. Ginny tiene unas ojeras que enmarcan sus ojos hinchados y varias lágrimas aun surcan sus mejillas sonrojadas, no parece la misma persona que alguna vez vio, realmente ella no es la misma Ginny que alguna vez amó, que aun ama y que amaría toda la vida. No, ese parece un fantasma de lo que alguna vez fue la persona mas risueña y feliz del planeta– Quería saber cuándo nos iremos a casa –Pregunta con la cabeza gacha tratando de ocultar su mirada.

– En pocas horas –Responde Ron y Ginny después de asentir sale casi corriendo de vuelta a su cuarto– No me gusta verla así –Susurra regresando a sentarse.

– A mi tampoco –Confiesa Harry siguiendo a Ron. Realmente lo último que alguna vez imaginó y deseó ver fue a Ginny con la flama que siempre la caracterizó, que lo enamoró, totalmente apagada.

– Entonces has algo –Escucha la voz exigente de Ron, pero sabe que difícilmente él podrá hacer algo.

– ¿Algo como qué? –Pregunta Harry sentándose a su lado.

– No sé, eres el único que podrá darle algo de verdadera felicidad, y ella es la única que te hará sonreír de nuevo –Ciertamente tiene razón, Ginny es la única que podría darle felicidad, la única que podría hacerlo sonreír, pero realmente duda que él sea el único que puede hacer a Ginny regresar a ser lo que era, menos en ese momento.

– La felicidad no es algo que podamos tener en este momento, aun es demasiado reciente lo de…

Se queda callado al ver negar a Ron varias veces, no quiere que continúe entonces no lo hace, pero no puede evitar que su cabeza se lo repita una y otra vez. No es el momento para ser feliz, para sonreír cuando todo el colegio, todo el mundo se encuentra de luto por los cientos y cientos de personas que murieron a causa de Voldemort.

– Creo que la felicidad en este momento es lo ellos desearían que tuviéramos –Filosofa Ron atrayendo la atención de Harry– Sonreír será mejor que llorar por los rincones.

Harry se queda con la vista perdida en algún punto de la pared. _Felicidad es lo que ellos desearían que tuviéramos…_ Dumbledore siempre habló de felicidad, de amor, como la única manera de acabar con el mal; sus padres murieron protegiéndolo, tratando de que él viviera, de que fuera feliz; Sirius también murió protegiéndolo; Tonks y Lupin murieron para tratar de que su hijo tuviera una vida mejor…

Todos ellos siempre pensaron en los demás, en la felicidad de aquellos que dejaban atrás, todo el mundo tendría que retribuirles cumpliendo con lo que ellos querían para el mundo.

Harry asiente decidido. Va a cumplir con lo que ellos deseaban.

Ron asiente varias veces perdido en sus propios pensamientos y se limpia las lágrimas olvidadas de su rostro para después ponerse de pie.

– ¿Has visto a Hermione? –Pregunta de improvisto.

– Dijo que quería estar en un lugar tranquilo.

Ron se queda pensativo, seguramente tratando de descifrar lo que Hermione quiso decir; Ron es el único capaz de hacerlo. Se despide con un gesto con la mano y sale por el retrato de la Señora Gorda.

Harry se queda con la mano alzada despidiéndose de Ron. Cuando termina de salir, Harry envuelve su mano en un puño y comprime los labios dirigiendo su mirada por el hueco de las escaleras y baja su mano.

Sabe perfectamente a donde va Ron: va a buscar su felicidad, va a buscarla. Harry desea hacer lo mismo, desea poder abrazar a la única mujer que alguna vez había amado y que sabe amaría todo su vida, porque es la única que lo conoce, que realmente lo conoce por quien es y no por quien todo el mundo cree que es.

Todo el mundo solo lo ve como un héroe que ha salido librado de la muerte muchas mas veces de lo que se puede recordar con nitidez, y lo creen un valiente muchacho que se enfrentaba a lo que fuera simplemente porque era su deber y que no le tenía miedo a la muerte, siempre lo creyeron un excelente jugador innato de Quidditch y un amante de la fama.

Ginny lo conoce como realmente es, un amante de tirarse al pasto en cualquier momento del día a disfrutar de las horas al pasar; un hombre que prefiere olvidarse de lo rico y famoso que es y solo concentrarse en las personas que lo rodean y que lo aprecian realmente. Un amante de ver los juegos de Quidditch y jugarlo por el simple placer de hacerlo. Y por sobre todo Ginny sabe que él no es valiente porque busque hacerlo, es valiente porque siempre hubo alguien importante para él en peligro, por quien daría la vida sin pensarlo dos veces. Y Ginny conoce otras simplezas que nadie mas conoce, ni siquiera sus mejores amigos, como que detesta el verano, que tiene cosquillas por debajo de las orejas y detrás del cuello, que le encanta que le acaricien el cabello hasta quedarse dormido y despertar con un beso en la comisura de los labios.

No, nadie sabía eso, porque él tampoco lo supo hasta que Ginny lo descubrió para él.

Sonríe tenuemente ante los recuerdos y agacha la cabeza con una decisión plantada en su cerebro. Tiene que recuperarla, o al menos intentarlo, es la única manera de salir de esa oscuridad en la que ha entrado y que lo sume en un hueco hondo de sufrimiento y dolor en el que realmente ya no quiere estar, no más.

No sabe realmente qué va a hacer, ni lo piensa demasiado, solo sabe que debe hacerlo, que lo hará.

_Continuará..._

* * *

**que tal¿? el proximo cap será... bueno en el proximo veran porque la clasificacion que tiene. xD solo seran dos capitulos. nos vemos la semana que entra. :D**

**es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja, no sean tan malos conmigo :D**

**XOXO  
rosa . chocolate**


	2. Chapter 2

****

**_Disclaimer… Los personajes pertenecen a JKR Para gran alegría suya; yo solo juego un poco con los personajes. :P_**

Lo prometido es deuda ;P

Disfruten!!!

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Inhala y exhala varias veces el aire que su cuerpo es incapaz de sostener; está tratando de tranquilizarse de alguna manera. Cuando lo consigue, o cuando cree conseguirlo, camina hacia las escaleras de las chicas. Sube los primeros peldaños, no pasa nada, no inicia una alarma, ni las escaleras se vuelven una rampa, ni nada pasa; todos los sistemas de seguridad deben de estar descompuestos, no le sorprende, y en ese momento lo agradece.

Sube cada peldaño con cuidado, un paso a la vez, la mayoría está en malas condiciones, a punto de terminar hechos añicos; la magia que mantenía al castillo en pie se acabó tras el ataque, se tendrá que buscar la poca magia antigua que aun quede y tratar de restaurarlo todo. Aunque eso por el momento no es prioritario para él.

Termina de subir las escaleras y se da cuenta de un pequeño detalle: jamás ha subido al dormitorio de las chicas, no tiene ni puñetera idea de cuál es la habitación de Ginny.

Suspira profundamente, no tiene que ser demasiado difícil encontrarla, ¿cierto?

Recorre con la mirada el pasillo, es una replica de su propia torre, los cuartos deben estar de igual manera distribuidos, tienes que estarlo.

Llega hasta donde debería estar la puerta de los alumnos de sexto. Se detiene justo frente a ella y suspira ruidosamente, levanta su mano para empuñarla y tocar, cuando sus nudillos están a pocos centímetros de hacer contacto con la madera se detiene. Baja su mano y aprieta sus labios. ¿Qué está haciendo? No puede entrar así como así sin saber qué decirle. Su corazón empieza a acelerarse, tiene miedo, claro que lo tiene. Pudo haberse enfrentado a todos los Mortífagos del mundo, pudo haberse enfrentado a todas las batallas y males del mundo, pudo haber derrotado a Voldemort en mas de una ocasión, pudo haber hecho eso y muchas cosas mas, pero tiene miedo. Tiene miedo de lo que encuentre tras esa puerta, tiene miedo de la reacción de Ginny ante él; hace casi un año que no habla con ella, hace casi un año que no sabe realmente cómo está, y hace casi un año que él la dejó. ¿Qué hacer? ¿Por dónde comenzar? ¿Qué decir?

Tal vez lo único que hace falta, lo único necesario es decir la verdad, decirle lo que siente; por primera vez, decir realmente lo que siente.

Un viento fuerte sopla desde alguna ventana abierta y se deja colar por todo el lugar golpeando con la puerta y obligándola a rechinar cuando se abra unos centímetros. El destino le está diciendo lo que él estaba por evitar. Tiene que entrar.

Asoma un poco su mirada para buscarla en algún rincón de la habitación, no alcanza a ver nada. Empuja un poco más y logra abrir el espacio suficiente por el que puede asomar su cabeza, otro desorden se muestra ante él. Hay cuatro camas, tres desocupadas, desechas y con ropa, accesorios y demás cosas tiradas sobre ellas. Todas las compañeras de Ginny tenían días que salieron apresuradas de la escuela, por lo tanto habían dejado un desastre total tras su huida. La venta está abierta y un viento ruidoso entra por ahí y hace volar las cortinas de las camas.

Y entonces la ve acostada con sus piernas chocando contra su estómago, trata estar lo mas cerca posible de sí misma, de protegerse del dolor que siente. Harry entra lentamente y sin hacer ruido, no la quiere asustar. Ginny se aferra a la sabana que la cubre y trata de reprimir los sollozos que nadie puede escuchar.

Pero él sí, y no puede evitar que su corazón se estruje dentro de su pecho y duela. Ginny siempre ha sido valiente y muy fuerte, es increíble pensar que ahora ella se encuentra sumida en un abismo.

Harry aprieta sus manos en puño y cierra sus ojos con furia. Odia verla así, lo detesta, lo aborrece; verla así simplemente lo hace derrumbarse.

Respira con dificultad y camina lentamente hacia ella, trata de no hacer ruido, no quiere asustarla, llega a la orilla de su cama y se pone de rodillas. La ve fijamente y es imposible no notar el sube y baja de su cuerpo por las sacudidas que el llanto logra, su pelirrojo cabello se revuelve en la almohada y empieza a acariciarlo, lo ha extrañado, la ha extrañado a toda ella.

Los sollozos de Ginny se acallan ante el contacto, es obvio que no esperaba que alguien la encontrara así. Y es que no ha dejado que nadie la vea llorar, ni siquiera a su madre la ha dejado acercarse, aunque tampoco lo ha intentado demasiado, y se entiende, primero tiene que calmar su dolor para poder calmar el de alguien mas.

Ginny se ha encerrado en sí misma, en sus propios pensamientos y en su propio dolor y no ha dejado que alguien pueda entrar en el caparazón que ha creado, pero Harry intentará entrar, lo hará.

– Ginny… –Susurra acercando su cara a la de ella; antes que nada debe decirle lo que ha querido decirle desde que la vio–, te extrañé –Los sollozos de Ginny aumentan y agazapa mas su cuerpo a ella.

La ve con ternura y acaricia lentamente cada mechón de su cabello. La ha extrañado desde el preciso momento que la dejó y eso no es un misterio para él así como tampoco lo fue para Ron y Hermione quienes lo veían a diario, muchas veces con los pensamientos contraídos en ella.

– Dejarte fue la mejor manera que encontré de protegerte. –Continúa con el corazón acelerado y doloroso– Todo quien ha estado cerca de mi ha sufrido, ha estado al filo del peligro o ha muerto en la trayectoria. –Sus ojos se humedecen y reprime cualquier lágrima apretándolos fuertemente. Es difícil pensar en todas las personas a las que quiso y solo pudieron estar un pequeño tiempo a su lado– Con todo lo que había pasado, no podía permitirme que algo te llegara a pasar a ti. –Se acerca a su cara aun acariciando su cabello– No a ti. –Susurra casi en su oído– Te dejé porque era lo mejor; y sinceramente, lo volvería a hacer –Ginny se aleja de su contacto, se acerca mas a la pared y Harry cierra el puño al no poder seguir tocando el cabello de ella, comprime lo labios tratando de reprimir también el dolor. Está sufriendo con sus palabras, pero debe decirlas– Pero el que te haya dejado y el que diga que lo volvería a hacer, no quiere decir que la haya pasado de maravilla –Acerca su mano lentamente hasta volver a tocar el cabello de Ginny lentamente– Ginny, me hiciste falta. –Confiesa en un susurro lastimoso.

Y en verdad le hizo falta, le hizo falta sentirla cerca, le hizo falta ver la hermosa sonrisa que tiene, le hizo falta escuchar su dulce risa, le hizo falta perderse en su mirada mientras ella lo observaba para descubrir qué ocultaba, qué le pasaba, le hizo falta sentir su mano entrelazada con la suya mientras caminaban por los pasillos de Hogwarts sintiendo su apoyo, le hizo falta sentir el cariño que le profesaba, le hizo falta sentirla cerca, le hicieron falta sus abrazos, le hicieron falta sus labios bajo los suyos, pero por sobre todas las cosas simplemente le hizo falta verla y sentirla.

Pero todo eso quedaba olvidado, así como su deseo y necesidad de tenerla cerca, cuando se recordaba a sí mismo que ella estaba bien, que estaba a salvo; aunque eso no fuera del todo verdad…

– Pero, creo que tú no tuviste mucho tiempo de pensar en mí –Continúa–, encontraste algo en qué ocupar tu tiempo en Hogwarts, ¿no es así? –Aprieta sus labios, los rumores que corrieron en torno a que Ginny y Neville eran los incitadores de las revueltas en Hogwarts eran muy ciertos, Harry siempre lo supo, aunque no quiso creerlo en un principio–. Traté de que estuvieras a salvo, pero no me di cuenta de que en realidad sabes encontrar muy bien los problemas. –Ginny acerca mas sus piernas a su cuerpo, trata de abrazarlas hacia sí; debe de haber entendido perfectamente a qué se refería Harry– Yo traté de protegerte y tú misma fuiste y te pusiste en la punta del peligro. Vas y armas la revuelta de Hogwarts, y yo… yo… yo no podía hacer nada –Pega con su puño sobre la cama–, absolutamente nada.

Sentía una impotencia por no haberla protegido, por no haber podido estar con ella.

– Pero eso ya forma parte del pasado y no puedo remediarlo.

Se queda en silencio solo observándola, ella aun no ha dicho ni una sola palabra y eso empieza a preocuparlo.

– Ginny, por favor –Suplica con un nudo apretando su garganta–, no quiero que estés así, nadie quiere que estés así, solo te estás dejando acabar, y esa no es la misma persona que yo conocí. –Sonríe de medio lado dolorosamente ante un recuerdo de la muchacha saltarina y juguetona que se paseaba por los pasillos del colegio con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y un brillo en su mirada en esas primeras veces que caminaban tomados de las manos– Lo último que quise fue que tú te involucraras en algo así, lo último que hubiera deseado es que tú, precisamente tú, conocieras este olor a muerte que inunda el colegio, mucho menos quise que tú lo sintieras en carne propia.

Se restriega sus ojos con una mano, recuerda a Fred. Nunca deseó que Ginny sufriera una perdida de esa magnitud; él sabe lo que se siente, él ha perdido a toda su familia desde el momento de su nacimiento y luego durante toda su vida y nunca deseó que ella pasara por eso.

– Nunca quise que él muriera, nunca quise que alguien lo hiciera. –Ginny tiembla un segundo y Harry se humedece los labios y traga saliva, su boca empieza a secarse– Desearía… desearía poder cambiar el pasado, cambiar mis acciones y que todo hubiera acabado antes, que todos hubieran salido vivos… –Guarda silencio por un momento pensando en lo que quiere decir– La verdad es que los deseos no siempre se pueden hacer realidad –Inmediatamente piensa en el deseo que tiene de que Ginny vuelva a ser quien siempre fue, el deseo de volver a amarla por completo y con todo su ser.

La observa con suavidad y detenimiento, nunca creyó que el amor fuera un sentimiento tan fuerte, no parecía creíble que amar a alguien significara que ella terminara siendo parte necesaria de su vida, parte indispensable, y es que sinceramente su vida ya no significa en realidad algo, no si ella no formaba parte. Es extraño admitirlo, pero es la verdad, Ginny se convirtió en su vida, todo lo que hizo siempre tuvo un trasfondo de pensamientos sobre ella.

– Ginny… –Susurra acariciando los mechones de cabello sueltos sobre la almohada– háblame –Suplica, pero sin contestación–. Por favor, Ginny, dime qué tienes, grítame, golpéame, has algo, lo que sea; no aguanto verte así. –Es ciertamente doloroso. Doloroso verla a los ojos y no ver el brillo que siempre los gobernó, doloroso no ver su cálida sonrisa que le sacaba una sonrisa a él, doloroso verla en ese estado–. Si necesitas culpar a alguien, si necesitas tener un responsable a quien golpear, a quien gritar, maldecir o lo que sea, hazlo conmigo.

Se sentiría mejor si alguien lo culpaba, si alguien no solo lo felicitaba y alababa; se sentiría mejor si alguien se diera cuenta de todos los errores que cometió y de todo lo que provocó.

– Yo te dejé a merced de los problemas, yo no pude acabar con Voldemort antes de que todo comenzara, yo lo dejé llegar hasta el colegio, yo no pude acabar con su alma antes, no pude detenerlo antes, no fui capaz de entender todo antes. Yo tengo la culpa de las muertes del colegio, yo… yo… –Su voz se quiebra y sus ojos se humedecen aun mas, las lágrimas no tardaran mucho en ganarle a su resistencia– Por favor, Ginny, no hagas sufrir a tu familia, ya la están pasando muy mal con lo de Fred, tú no te derrumbes, tú no, no soporto verte así… –Los sollozos de Ginny se hacen mas pronunciados y se remueve en la cama alejándose de nuevo del contacto de Harry, él se estremece y varias lágrimas recorren sus mejillas– Quisiera que comprendieras todo lo que ha pasado en este año, quisiera que me escucharas, quisiera poder contarte todo, quisiera… –Su voz se quiebra. Quisiera decirle todo, pero también no quiere decirle nada; sus pensamientos se contradicen muchísimo, no quiere que ella sepa todo lo que pasó, pero también desearía hablarlo y sólo desearía que ella fuera la única que lo escuchara, ella sería la única capaz de entenderlo y decirle justo lo que necesita escuchar, aunque aun no sabe qué es– Creo que lo mejor para ti es que no lo haga. –Admite cerrando sus ojos y respirando profundamente, lo último que desea es atormentarla con su sufrimiento, ya tiene mucho con el de ella misma– Lo único que quiero decir es: lo siento. –Acerca sus labios al oído de Ginny– Perdón –Susurra y le da un beso sobre su cabello– Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, estaré aquí para ti, siempre para ti.

Se pone de pie y con el dolor mas grande de su alma empieza a caminar a la salida, pensó que ella podría perdonarlo, deseaba, necesitaba, que ella regresara, que le dijera que nada importaba, que lo único en lo que debían pensar es que estaban vivos y juntos, que desde ese momento nada iba a poder estar mejor, pero estaba consiente de que había sido casi un año de lo mas aterrador, angustiante y duro, con cosas que no se olvidan en unos cuantos días y mucho menos con varios lo siento.

– _Te amo… _–Susurra suavemente, imperceptiblemente, es una confesión que el viento de la tarde se lleva junto a él y hasta el cielo.

Una confesión que nunca le ha hecho, dos palabras que nunca se ha destinado a decir y que ululan en sus labios para pronunciar.

Se detiene en la entrada de la puerta, no quiere irse, aunque sabe debe. Escucha un ruido a sus espaldas pero no voltea, no quiere verla y sufrir más. Apoya su mano en el marco de la puerta y la aprieta en su puño, tiene que hacer algo mas, tiene que lograr que ella reaccione, la ama y debe decírselo, nunca lo ha dicho, debe hacerlo. Aprieta sus ojos evitando que más lágrimas surquen sus mejillas y comprime sus labios reprimiendo los sollozos; necesita tenerla de vuelta, la necesita demasiado.

– Si crees que echándole la culpa a alguien todo se soluciona –Escucha la frialdad de la voz de Ginny a su espalda, se estremece y no quiere voltear–, y si te quieres creer tú el culpable de todo, entonces cumpliré con tus deseos. –Sus palabras parecen un golpe directo a él, a su corazón– Es tu culpa que todo esto esté pasando. Es tu culpa que él haya llegado hasta aquí, es tu culpa que muchos hayan muerto, es tu culpa que yo esté sufriendo, que haya sufrido todo este tiempo, es tu culpa por haberme abandonado a mi suerte. ¿Qué importaba que ellos supieran quién era yo para ti? –La voz de Ginny iba ganando mas intensidad, mas coraje y mas llanto– Cuando llegó el momento, no importó que ellos supieran o no qué significaba yo para ti, sin saberlo me hicieron sufrir, y mucho –El corazón de Harry se estruja ante las palabras que no esperaba escuchar, pero ante todo sabe que su sufrimiento seguramente hubiera sido peor si hubieran continuado juntos, lo sabe por experiencia–. A los Carrows no les importaba nada, ni que fuera apenas una adolescente, ni una mujer; pero yo prefería que fuera a mi a quien ellos lastimaran a que fuera alguno de los niños quienes no podían defenderse, quienes no sabían hacerlo.

Harry quiere voltear, abrazarla, borrar las lágrimas que seguramente están bañando sus mejillas. Sus piernas no siguen sus órdenes.

– Y si quieres echarte la culpa de todo lo que pasó esta bien, hazlo, te doy la razón, tienes toda la culpa –Aprieta mas el marco de la puerta, sabe que esas palabras son las mas verdaderas que alguien pueda decir de él, y las que ha estado esperado que alguien logre decírselas; aun así, duelen– Pero también date cuenta de algo Harry Potter –Su tono de voz baja, sus sollozos se liberan–: es por tu causa que todo esto acabó. Es gracias a ti que todo terminó, que Voldemort está muerto, al fin muerto. –La voz de Ginny se quiebra y sus sollozos se hacen más pronunciados. Harry aprieta sus puños, puede que sea verdad, pero una acción no quita todas las demás.

Escucha el crujido de la cama de Ginny a sus espaldas y después escucha los pasos apresurados de ella hasta detenerse en su espalda. Siente su presencia y no le sorprenderá sentir unos cuantos golpes, es mas, lo espera; en vez de eso siente unos pequeños brazos colarse en torno a su cintura y un pequeño cuerpo repagándose a su espalda, la siente a ella. Su aroma lo inunda de inmediato, su simple presencia le saca una sonrisa de los labios. Si en verdad está pasando eso ya puede ser feliz. Ve las pequeñas manos entrelazándose en su estómago, pone sus manos sobre las de ella, quiere saber que es real.

– Y hay una cosa más que tengo que decirte. –La escucha respirar agitadamente tratando de tranquilizarse– Eres un idiota, Harry Potter, un estúpido. –Harry cierra sus ojos y comprime sus labios, ella tiene toda la razón, normalmente la tiene– Y si te duele que yo haya sufrido –Escucha la suave voz de Ginny quebrándose a pensar de la resistencia a no hacerlo–, que esté sufriendo, si detestas que haya pasado por esto, y sobre todo odias el haberme dejado… –Se detiene y Harry la escucha tratando de controlar el llano– Entonces… entonces… –Su voz ya no puede soportarlo mas y se quiebra, no puede evitar hablar entre llanto– entonces no se te ocurra volver a hacerlo jamás, no se te ocurra volver a dejarme jamás. No te lo permitiré, no de nuevo.

El corazón de Harry reacciona y comienza a bombear mas sangre a todo su cuerpo, aun no está seguro haber escuchado bien, pero quiere que no sea un sueño, porque de ser así no desea despertar jamás.

Empieza a dar media vuelta y los brazos de Ginny lo sueltan, queda de frente y ella aun sigue ahí. Se queda con la vista fije sobre los ojos de ella, el marrón de fuego se encuentra apagado y sin vida, sus mejillas están llenas de lágrimas, su rostro lleno de tristeza y melancolía, su pequeño cuerpo se encuentra mas flaco y sin fuerzas que nunca.

– Ginny… –Susurra aun en estado de shock. Roza con su mano la mejilla de ella asegurándose que no es una ilusión. No, no lo es, se siente caliente y siente las lágrimas recorrer la suave piel– Ginny… –Susurra de nuevo limpiando los rastros de las viejas lágrimas y de las nuevas también; una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

Una sonrisa que no tenía en días, semanas, incluso meses.

Sin poder soportarlo mas, sin querer esperar mas, se acerca lentamente, muy, muy lentamente su cara a la de ella; empieza a cerrar los ojos cada centímetro que se acerca. Ginny se pone de puntitas a esperar el contacto, Harry siente la cercanía, siente la respiración de Ginny sobre su cara, siente como el aroma dulzón que siempre la ha caracterizado inunda su nariz, es tal cual lo recordaba o aun mejor puesto que nunca se dio cuenta de en realidad lo mucho que le encantaba. Su mano recorre la mejilla de Ginny hasta dejarla tras su cuello y la atrae un poco mas hacia él; siente los labios de Ginny muy cerca de los suyos pero no hace contacto, sus respiraciones se entrelazan, juegan, chocan, se complementen; mueve sus labios sobre los de ella buscando el momento correcto de hacer contacto; su corazón no hace otra cosa mas que palpitar cada vez mas fuerte y su estómago arde, sus pies quieren perder el piso así como la mayor parte de su cuerpo que tiembla sin control.

Pasa saliva, aun no sabe si eso realmente está pasando, lo ha deseado y añorado durante meses que puede que sea un juego de su mente; en verdad espera que no. Sigue con los ojos cerrados y sus labios siguen quietos a milímetros de los de ella sin tocarlos; ya no importa nada mas, no hay que pensarlo demasiado, se decide, la besa.

Es muy suave, muy lento, pone sus labios sobre los de ella unos segundos, sin moverse; se separa y cambia de posición para volver a besarla igual, muy suave, muy lento. Sus labios son tan suaves como siempre, tan cálidos y deliciosos como los recuerda. Empieza a besarla una y otra vez, pero eso ya no es suficiente. Atrapa su labio inferior, empieza a juguetear con él, ella comprende que él al fin reacciona, al fin se da cuenta de que eso realmente está pasando, es real. Ginny también entra en el juego. Harry empieza a besarla con desesperación, quiere mas, quiere todo, la besa como nunca, con arrebato y furia, con fuego ardiente, la besa como no la había besado jamás y como lo ha deseado cada día de los meses que estuvo lejos. Se mueve mas rápido, atrapa su labio inferior, luego el superior y de nuevo comienza; aun quiere mas, roza la comisura de los labios de Ginny y saborea sus labios, su lengua pide permiso para entrar, aunque es un permiso que tiene concedido desde siempre, la hace abrir la boca y sus lenguas inician una batalla campal, se toca, chocan, se acarician, se hacen una sola.

Su respiración se hace cada vez mas agitada, Harry acerca mas a Ginny hacia él atrayéndola de la nuca, su mano deja su nuca y viaja por toda la espalda de Ginny, la siente estremecer ante el contacto, la rodea por la pequeña cintura y la acerca aun mas a él, la quiere tener lo mas cerca posible, lo logra y empieza a sentir en su pecho el propio corazón de Ginny palpitando tanto o mas fuerte que el suyo propio. Su otra mano viaja por toda la figura de Ginny, tocando todas sus curvas para también rodear su cintura. Sigue besándola con desesperación, siente las pequeñas manos de Ginny sobre su pecho, y un segundo después inician el recorrido hasta llegar tras su cabeza y empezar a jugar con el inicio de su cabello, siempre le ha encantado hacer eso y Harry jamás se ha opuesto.

Deja de probar sus labios besa la base de su mandíbula.

– Dios… te he extrañado demasiado –Logra decir cuando sus besos recorrer su cara, continúa por su mejilla y llega a su oído atrapando el lóbulo de su oreja– Demasiado… –Repite y Ginny gime en un goce lastimero, es el sonido mas hermoso que ha escuchado jamás.

Sus impulsos lo hacen arrebatarse, quiere sentirla mas cerca, mucho más. Su boca viaja por el cuello de Ginny y ella hace la cabeza hacia atrás dándole libertad. El hueco de su cuello sabe delicioso, es como un mangar, nunca lo había probado y sin embargo sabe que le pertenece, que solo será de él, desde ese momento y para siempre.

Ginny respira agitadamente y el sonido llena por completo la habitación, nunca pensó que una acción tan simple pudiera llenarlo tanto de gloria.

Se siente atrevido, deseoso, y por sobre todo glorioso. Quiere reconocer el sabor de Ginny en su boca.

Lambe suavemente su cuello. Ella se queda sin aliento y jadea.

Sabe a fresa y un tanto a ella.

No lo soporta, algo falta. Su estomago, duele, arde, se agita demasiado y hay una palpitación en su entrepierna que realmente lo está matando.

– Sabes delicioso –Logra decir con su boca recorriendo su cuello y regresando a sus labios.

– ¿En serio? –Su voz sale en un susurro, no puede hablar y Harry se siente orgulloso de decir que él está logrando eso.

Asiente sin dejar los labios de Ginny. Atrapa más fuertemente la cintura de Ginny contra él haciéndola arquearse. Sus caderas chocan y el solo contacto logra sacarle un gemido de los labios.

Nunca ha sentido esa necesidad de pertenencia, de necesidad. Y es que la necesita a ella.

Separa su cara y la ve fijamente a los ojos. Ginny no logra respirar a un ritmo normal, sus labios se agrandan en una sonrisa perfecta y sus ojos marrones se enmarcan con una línea roja alrededor de su pupila; roja de pasión, deseo, necesidad.

– ¡Diablos! –Maldice con su respiración agitada y con los ojos desorbitados; se ve hermosa.

Ginny suelta una risita en medio de sus respiraciones agitadas y acaricia la mejilla de Harry. Él cierra los ojos y siente sus dedos recorrer la línea de su mandíbula.

– Yo también te he extrañado demasiado –Confiesa con su cara muy cerca de la de él, siete el aire de sus palabras llegar a su cara, y su significado llegarle al corazón.

– Dios, Ginny, cuanto te amo –Lo suelta sin siquiera detenerse a pensarlo, no es necesario hacerlo, es necesario decirlo.

Esas simples palabras logran que la cara de Ginny resplandezca. Harry no está seguro que eso pueda suceder, pero lo afirmará ante quien sea. Ella… resplandece.

Sus ojos brillan, sus mejillas se sonrojan, su sonrisa enmarca toda su cara, lágrimas recorren silenciosamente sus mejillas y luego, de pronto, se arroja a sus labios.

Lo besa con desenfreno, una y otra vez, se aferra a su cuello y se acerca lo mas que pueda a él. Harry la recibe y la aprieta aun más.

– Yo también te amo –Logra decir con sus narices chocando y sus cuerpos haciéndose uno.

Harry no está seguro de qué es lo que está pasando, ni siquiera cree que pueda ser posible, pero su corazón de repente se mueve tan rápido y con tanta desesperación que parece no caber en su pecho, y en cierto sentido no cabe por tanta felicidad que le ha sido reintegrada y con creces.

Su sonrisa se ensancha aun mas si es posible y comienza a llenar de besos la cara de Ginny repitiendo una y otra vez esa pequeña frase, cinco letras, dos palabras que no creía que pudieran hacer tan feliz a una persona.

– Te amo –Susurra besando su mejilla– te amo –Un beso en su nariz– te amo –Acompaña un besa en su otra mejilla– te amo –Besa la comisura de sus labios y se queda viendo fijamente sus ojos, escucha la risa de Ginny acompañando a su felicidad y sonríe como nunca, se queda observándola y acaricia su cabello para declararse de nuevo– Te amo –La besa de lleno en los labios iniciando un nuevo juego.

De nuevo baja su boca por el cuello de Ginny y sus manos reclaman moverse. Recorre su espalda una y otra mas, acaricia su cabello enmarañado, y baja hasta detenerse justo sobre su trasero.

– Dios… –Murmura Ginny alzando su cabeza y dándole mas oportunidad a Harry de besar su cuello.

Sus manos acunan las redondas formas de su trasero y la acercan mas, sus caderas vuelven a chocar y de nuevo vuelve a ser lastimoso. Necesita algo. La palpitación de su entrepierna le hace sentirse urgido.

Quiere tenerla realmente más cerca, termina levantándola del suelo y las piernas de Ginny terminan enrollándose en su cintura, mueve su cadera de nuevo contra la de él, Harry maldice internamente, si ella no se detiene de hacer eso, él no podrá controlarse.

Pero aun así manda todo al diablo, quiere sentirla un poco mas cerca. Empieza a caminar llevándosela consigo. Vuelve a besar sus labios en una batalla de arrebato y furia, los dos sienten desear más, necesitar más. Sin siquiera saber realmente cómo, terminan chocando con el borde de la cama, los pies de Ginny tocan de nuevo el suelo mientras sus labios siguen sin querer separarse. Ginny se sienta en la cama y los labios de Harry la siguen, él apoya una rodilla en la cama y empieza a empujar a Ginny lentamente hasta quedar recostada en la cama con él sobre ella.

Quedan por completo recostados y su beso se rompe, su respiración se haya agitada y furiosa, Harry empieza a besar toda la cara de Ginny, empieza a dar pequeños besos sobre sus mejillas donde los rastros de lágrimas secas aun se muestran, besa sus ojos rojos que demuestran los días en vela y las noches llenas de lágrimas que ha pasado en los últimos meses y sobre todo en los últimos días, besa su frente que se ha fruncido de coraje muchas veces en los últimos tiempos. La besa por completo y escucha un gemido que sale de la garganta de Ginny, sus labios sonríen mientras empieza a bajar sus besos hasta llegar al cuello de Ginny y comienza a besarlo con desesperación. Sus manos no han podido hacer otra cosa mas que detener su propio peso para no caer sobre la pequeña persona en la que se ha convertido ella; las manos de Ginny, por otra parte, no han hecho otra cosa mas que recorrer el cuerpo de Harry de arriba abajo por sobre la playera, rodea el cuerpo de Harry en un abrazo y termina encontrando el borde de la playera y no puede evitarlo, no quiere evitarlo; mete su mano por debajo. Harry se detiene en sus besos y ahoga un suspiro, la delicada mano de Ginny sobre su piel se siente fuego puro. La siente por toda su espalda y comienza a besar sus labios de nueva cuenta, las pequeñas manos no se detiene solo en su espalda, la recorren una y otra vez hasta cansarse, hasta odiar esa prenda, mueve sus manos hasta el pecho de Harry aun por debajo de la playera, Harry siente agitarse aun mas y siente una necesidad que aun no comprende, las manos de Ginny lo están tocando como nunca; y sabe que no está bien, no está para nada bien lo que están haciendo, pero la ha extrañado tantos meses, la ha deseado tener justo así tantas veces, que en realidad no le importa demasiado.

Las manos de Ginny suben hasta su cuello pidiendo que esa estorbosa prenda se vaya, Harry no se niega, lo agradece, se separa de ella, se apoya con sus piernas sobre el colchón y toma los bordes de su playera para sacársela. Lo hace en dos segundos y la tira al piso, Ginny ahoga un respiro y Harry sonríe, al parecer, después de tantas cosas su cuerpo ya no es para nada el de un niño, ni siquiera el de un adolecente; no es para menos, en los últimos meses lo único que apartó fue ser un hombre.

Vuelve a caer sobre ella y vuelve a besarla, pero esta vez es Ginny quien toma el control. Ahora es ella quien empieza a besar toda la cara de Harry, sus mejillas, su nariz, su frente, sus ojos, su mentón, hasta seguir bajando por su cuello y llegar a su pecho; empieza a besar se pecho, sus hombros y Harry no puede evitar gemir, la boca de Ginny tocando su piel simplemente se siente maravilloso. Sonríe como un loco; nunca pensó amar tanto a una mujer.

Se siente de horcadas sobre ella y siente la dureza de su entrepierna y duele más cuando Ginny levanta sus caderas contra él y termina casi levantándolos a los dos.

Se queda observando la cara de Ginny por dos segundos humedeciéndose sus labios y removiéndose contra él, exigiendo algo, exigiendo mas.

Sus respiraciones se dificultan cada vez más y su corazón está a punto de explotar, lo presiente. Empieza a bajar sus besos por el cuello de Ginny hasta el hueco de sus hombros y baja lentamente parte de la blusa que lleva puesta y comienza a besar sus hombros; sus manos empiezan a conocerla y se encuentran con el borde de la blusa y con el inicio de los botones, él continua besando sus hombros y escucha los gemidos de Ginny, no podrá soportarlo durante mucho tiempo, lo sabe, quiere verla, realmente verla.

Desbrocha el último botón de la blusa y empieza a bajar dejando besos por todo el recorrido aun por sobre la blusa, siente el montículo de sus pechos y el fuego quema su entrepierna. Con sus inexpertas manos desabrocha dos botones mas y su estómago queda al descubierto, tiene la piel tan suave y blanca que parece de porcelana, empieza a besarla lentamente y Ginny se arquea para él, quiere mas.

Desabrocha unos cuantos botones mas hasta dejarla perfecta para deshacerse de ella; y entonces se da cuenta de la situación en la que están al ver el sostén blanco de puntitos de colores resguardando esos montículos de feminidad que nunca había visto jamás. Se queda sin aire y logra ver el sonrojo instalarse en las mejillas de Ginny; con miedo, temor pero sobre todo deseo; la abraza y la acerca hacia si hasta quedar los dos de rodillas en la cama, le quita por completo la estorbosa prenda y la arroja al suelo. Empieza a besarla con desesperación mientras una de sus manos sube por su estómago y se apropia de uno de sus pechos, Ginny pierde la respiración y se separa un segundo para después abrazarlo por el cuello y volver a besarlo con insistencia. Harry lo toca, lo hace suyo, lo acaricia hasta sentir como un botón se levanta entre sus dedos endurecido por su contacto, sonríe con sus labios sobre los de Ginny, ¿él era capaz de lograr eso?

Su otra mano entra el juego e inicia con el otro pecho hasta sentir el botón endurecido, pero sigue siendo molesto con ese trozo de tela interponiéndose. Guía sus manos tras la espalda de Ginny y encuentra el broche que les dará libertad. Para su sorpresa, lo logra fácilmente o tal vez sea que no se dispuso a intentar abrirlo sino que terminó rompiéndolo con fuerza; sea con sea lo logró. La prenda se abre ante sus ojos y cae llevada por sus manos, se separan y guía su mirada hacia ellos, son perfectos, es la única palabra que es capaz de pensar para describirlos. Se queda embobado demasiado tiempo sin decir nada logrando que Ginny se acongoje y los cubra con sus brazos volteando la cara roja como un tomate.

Harry toma la cara de Ginny entre sus manos y la voltea hacia él.

– Eres hermosa –Le susurra y la vuelve a besar mientras baja sus manos para quitar sus brazos de aquello que está tan ansioso de tocar, de hacer suyo– Y eres mía –Le susurra y una sonrisa sincera aparece en los labios de Ginny.

– Desde siempre –Logra decir quitando sus brazos y abrazando a Harry para besarlo.

Ahora son las manos de Harry quienes tocan esa fina piel que está seguro nadie antes ha tocado. Su pecho se hincha de orgullo al sentirse el único que la ha podido ver así, al sentirse el único que la vera así por siempre. Los acaricia, los hace suyos, los toca hasta cansarse, hartarse, aunque eso no sucede en ningún momento; y él sigue queriendo algo más, desea algo más. Su estómago bajo está resguardando un fuego líquido que quiere salir y su entrepierna se lo hace notar mas prominentemente a cada segundo que pasa.

Sus labios bajan por el cuello de Ginny, de nuevo pero esta vez no se detiene hasta legar a su estómago, se detienen antes.

– Harry, ¿qué…?

Ginny no logra decir mas, la boca de Harry empieza a bosar uno de sus pechos y ella empieza a retener la respiración.

– ¡Por Dios, Harry!

No está seguro de que hace, pero sea lo que sea que sus instintos le tratan de decir, lo único que es coherente para él es que lo está haciendo bien y que aun quiere mas.

– ¿Qué… qué vas…?

Sus labios atrapan un pezón de Ginny endurecido y un jadeo sale de la garganta de ella.

– ¡Dios! –Exclama– No creí que… que… que eso se sintiera tan bien… –El sonrojo de sus mejillas es aun mas fuerte y se ve adorable.

Vuelven a caer sobre la cama y se pone a horcadas sobre ella, deja de probar el dulce sabor de sus pechos y vuelve a sus labios. Ginny toma su cara entre sus manos y la acerca hasta la altura de su mirada, sus ojos se dicen muchas cosas y sus sonrisas se confirman otras mas. Lo besa muy despacio y suave, mordisquea el labios inferior de Harry y después levanta de nuevo su cadera contra la de él.

– ¡Dios, Ginny! No… no… –Tartamudea sin lograr encontrar su cerebro por ninguna parte– no deberías hacer eso.

– ¿Por qué no? –Pregunta justo sobre su oído levantando sus caderas de nueva cuenta.

– ¡Dios! –Jadea y cierra los ojos.

– ¿Por qué no? –Insiste.

– Porque estás jugando con fuego.

– Lo sé –Responde mordisqueando el lóbulo de su oreja–, y realmente quiero quemarme.

Esas palabras parecieron prender algo dentro de él.

Sus labios encuentran los suyos y se sienten amoldarse perfectamente. El instinto es lo único que lo guía desde ese momento; una de sus manos se cuelan hasta llegar al borde del short de Ginny, sin tener total control de sus actos, pero sí el deseo extremo, su mano se guía por debajo y siente la calidez de ese triángulo de la feminidad, toca esa parte de Ginny con tal lentitud por sobre la tela de sus bragas y tan de improviso que ella suelta un gemido sonoro y ardiente, no se había dado cuenta de nada hasta ese contacto. Rompen el beso y se quedan viendo a los ojos, Harry no hace otro contacto mas puesto que no sabe ni siquiera qué hacer, ni siquiera sabe por qué hizo eso. El pecho de Ginny empieza a subir y bajar aun más rápido y lo besa justo en los labios, de nuevo con ese calor y desesperación que lleva teniendo durante minutos.

Harry vuelve a hacer contacto, muy lento, suave y vuelve a sentir un gemido ahogado en la garganta de Ginny. Empieza a tocar de arriba abajo una y otra vez, pero no es suficiente para él; cuela su mano por debajo de esas pequeñas bragas y se encuentra realmente con ese calor de ella que lo absorbe. Vuelve a tocar de arriba abajo y Ginny se separa para soltar un enorme gemido mientras se arquea acercando su cuerpo más al de Harry quien vuelve a atrapar sus labios con los suyos.

Las piernas de Ginny se abren para él rompiendo el beso, pero es que no puede besarlo si no puede respirar.

Ginny se humedece los labios y cierra los ojos. Se aferra a las sábanas y sus nudillos empiezan a ponerse blancos de la presión. Harry solo la observa, es un deleite simplemente verla.

Cuando sus caderas chocan contra su mano siente el reclamo de ella para que continúa; suelta una risita. Ginny nunca dejara de ser desesperada y mandona.

La mano de Harry sigue jugando, descubriendo, siente el cuerpo de Ginny moviéndose frenéticamente bajo el suyo y en un movimiento da con un pequeño botoncito que roza sin saber qué es y logra que Ginny explote, literalmente, explote. Se separa de Harry y gime mientras se aferra a las sábanas y vuelve a morder sus labios para evitar un grito aun mas fuerte. Harry sonríe, ¿él está consiguiendo eso y solo con tocar? ¡Por todos los dioses!

Después de ese contacto empieza a dar otros mas sobre ese pequeño botón y un suave líquido empieza a llenar su mano, es caliente, espeso, se siente delicioso sobre sus dedos.

Encuentra el punto exacto de entrada de su feminidad y su necesidad lo lleva a estar dentro de ella. Uno de sus dedos lo logra.

– ¡Por Dios! –El grito de Ginny salió como un aliciente de que lo estaba haciendo bien. Al parecer había otra cosa a parte del Quidditch que hacía bien solo porque podía.

– Harry… ¿Qué me estás haciendo? –Susurra con sus manos sobre la espalda de Harry acariciándola y obligándolo a estas lo mas cerca posible.

– Realmente no estoy seguro –Acepta besándola suavemente.

– Pues sigue haciéndolo –Suplica y él nunca le diría que no.

Su dedo entra y sale dentro de ella y otra mas se cuela dentro; un suave grito que combina un gemido lo hace sonreír. Dios, como ama a esa mujer.

– Harry… no sé… no sé lo que me pasa –Habla bajo y con dificultad–, pero… pero creo que voy a explotar.

Sus dedos sienten inminente barrera de su virginidad y su entrepierna palpita mucho mas fuerte. No va a poder soportar mucho más tiempo no estar justo dentro de ella.

La acaricia mucho mas profundo y mas rápido, su pulgar acaricia ese toque de explosión que Ginny parece no poder soportar, pero que sin embargo no quiere dejar de sentir.

Y cuando parece no poder estar mas hermosa, suelta un grito y tiembla para después arquearse hacia él por completo y levantándolo con ella, con una respiración acelerada y un ritmo cardiaco de miedo.

– ¡Harry! –Grita su nombre y él no puede creer que haya logrado un orgasmo en ella; porque eso, definitivamente, fue uno.

Y él está deseoso y decidido a llevarla a otro.

– Creo que nunca he sentido algo tan excitante en mi vida –Harry sonríe de medio lado, aun puede mejorarlo y lo hará.

– Yo creo que aun podemos probar algo más –Dice Harry con su boca sobre la de Ginny y su mano sobre el botón de su pantalón.

– ¿Más? –Pregunta Ginny con los ojos desorbitados.

– Más –Asegura Harry bajando el cierre de su pantalón, su excitación lo está llevando al borde de la locura.

No está seguro de que pueda dar mas, no está seguro de nada, nunca lo ha hecho; pero por lo mas sagrado que tiene -que es ella- que lo intentará, realmente lo hará.

– Chicos –Escuchan los toquen de una mano sobre la puerta– ¿Están ahí? –La inconfundible voz de Hermione les hace sentir el alma abandonar su cuerpo.

– ¡¿Están ahí, Hermione?1 –La voz de Ron, por otro lado, hace sentir a Harry degollado.

– ¡Te dije que esperaras abajo! –Reprende Hermione.

– ¡Pero si él está arriba, yo también puedo subir! –Refuta Ron gritando, seguramente desde la sala pensando en desobedecerla y subir de una vez.

– ¡Será mejor que me hagas caso y te quedes justo donde estás! –La respuesta de Ron fue un simple resoplido– Chicos, ¿están ahí?

– Sí –Respondió Harry quitándose de encima de Ginny y caminando hasta la puerta evitando que Hermione tuviera la tentación de entreabrir la puerta. La escena no era una que quisiera que ella viera. Los colores se le fueron a la cara; no, no lo quería. Voltea a ver a Ginny tapándose con la sábado y su cara roja por completo– ¿Qué quieres, Hermione?

– Ya lograron conectar la chimenea con la de la Madriguera. Nos iremos en veinte minutos –La solidez de su voz le hizo pensar que estaba a punto de agregar algo que no le agradaría–, y no creo que quieran que todos estén en la sala común y los vean bajar a ustedes dos juntos y desde la habitación –El tono de su voz fue casi imperceptible, solo consiente de lo que dijo porque Harry tenía su oreja pegada a la puerta.

Justo cuando esas palabras llegan a su cabeza, toda la excitación que tenía termina. Definitivamente eso fue mejor que un baño de agua fría.

– ¡Hermione, ¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché! –Grita Ron desesperado.

– ¡No te estaba hablando a ti!

– ¡Pero…!

– ¡Cállate, estoy esperando que Harry me responda y tú no lo dejas!

– Enseguida bajamos –Fue lo único capaz de articular sus labios.

– ¡Hermione, ¿ya le dijiste?!

– ¡Sí, Ron, bajaran enseguida!

– ¡Lo otro!

– ¡Dios, no puedo creer que en verdad esperas que se lo diga!

– ¡Hermione!

– ¡Está bien!

Harry traga saliva con dificultad, hay algo que no le agrada de esa conversación.

– Harry, Ron me pidió que te diera un mensaje para ti –Esas palabras no le gustaron nada–. Dice que solo permitirá y aceptará que hayas besado a Ginny hasta cansarte, que espera -por tu propio bien- que tus manos se hayan mantenido alejadas de su pequeña hermanita.

Harry siente como si un Dementor estuviera muy cerca de él y como si se preparara para darle el Beso de la Muerte. Volea hacia Ginny quien también se queda pasmada; aun sigue semidesnuda y Harry se decide: si Ron llegase a entrar al cuarto sería mucho mas preferible el Dementor, mucho menos doloroso.

– ¡¿Ron, no crees que suena muy idiota?! –Grita Hermione.

– ¡No, díselo!

– ¡Se lo acabo de decir!

– ¡Lo otro también!

– ¡Está bien! –Refunfuña durante unos segundos y Harry traga saliva, ¿qué mas podía haber agregado Ron?– Ron quiere que te diga que si no pudiste mantener tus manos quietas, será mejor que te olvides de tu "amiguito" -me pidió que hiciera énfasis en las comillas de esa palabra- y que no se refiere a él siendo tu mejor amigo, sino a tu "amiguito" –de nuevo comillas- mas preciado, mencionó algo de dolor extremo y de por vida hasta dejarlo sin funcionar; a menos que quisieras llegar al altar con una pistola en tu cabeza mañana. –Hizo una pausa e imaginó que Hermione tenía una mano por debajo de su mentón recapitulando esas palabras– Aun no estoy segura de que quiere decir aunque… oh… –Se calla y después suelta un grito furioso– ¡Ron, ¿Por qué rayos me hiciste decir eso?!

No escucha mas nada que los pasos apresurados de Hermione y luego los gritos que le suelta a Ron.

Harry siente el alma en los pies, no, tal vez ya en el infierno si Ron se enteraba que sus manos no se habían quedado quitas, y vaya que no lo hicieron para nada.

Da media vuelta y se apoya en la puerta, respira profundamente, no recuerda en qué momento dejó de hacerlo, pero lo hizo.

Se queda viendo fijamente a los ojos de Ginny, una sonrisa nerviosa se escapa de sus labios y ella corresponde. Su mirada se vuelve cómplice. Se tapa con la sábana, al parecer el pudor a regresado al contexto. Cómo no, después de semejante entrada de Ron al terreno.

Su mirada se queda fija sobre la de Ginny y se dicen demasiadas cosas sin hablar, muestran sus anhelos, sueños, deseos o cómo deseen llamarle; reflejan su temor, confusión, desesperación, pero sobre todo aceptación, cariño, amor.

Harry suspira de nuevo y se aleja de la puerta para ir junto a ella. Toma la ropa del suelo en el camino y se sienta justo al lado de Ginny.

– Te ves hermosa –Susurra poniéndole la blusa sobre los hombros. Ginny sonríe tímidamente y se muerde el labio inferior. Deja caer la sabana de sus manos y lo besa.

Lo nota desprevenido, más no deseoso.

Junta sus labios sobre los de ella, y empieza a mordisquearlos, entreabrirlos, saborearlos, aun siente su piel quemar y ella es aun mas deliciosa que antes. Ginny se pone de rodillas y se acerca mas a él lo abraza y sus pechos desnudos vuelven a hacer contacto; la palpitación furiosa de su entrepierna vuelve a hacerse presente y en ese preciso microsegundo se da cuenta de que su propia integridad física requiere parar.

– ¡Demonios! –Blasfema y se separa de inmediato de ella.

Ginny solo responde con una sonrisita curiosa y un brillo en su mirada. Un brillo que no tenía desde hace días, tal vez incluso meses, y que desea que se quede sobre ella durante mucho tiempo, pero no en ese momento cuando se siente vulnerable por ella.

– No –Responde Harry unos minutos después de meditarlo y saber lo que planeaba Ginny.

Ginny hace un puchero y se cruza de brazos. Harry sonríe ante la visión, es hermosa, realmente hermosa incluso cuando se enoja.

– Tenemos casi veinte minutos, no creo que se nos dificulte hacer algo con ese tiempo –Se muerde el labio inferior y Harry abre los ojos casi hasta salirse de su cara. No puede creer que ella sea la misma chica de siempre. Sonríe de medio lado, ¿a quién quiere engañar? Ginny si es así en sus antiguos días.

Pero no se dejaría embaucar, no podía estar ahí mientras Ron seguía abajo; probablemente tenían cinco minutos antes de que Ron pudiera querer subir a ver por qué se tardaban tanto, y un agregado de tres por los minutos que Hermione podría detenerlo.

– Ginny, supongamos que somos sensatos. Y que tenemos que bajar porque ya debemos irnos –Dijo Harry separándose de ella y poniéndose de pie.

– ¿No es por el hecho de que mis hermanos te pueden matar? –Pregunta cruzándose de brazos con una sonrisa coqueta instalada en sus labios.

– Eso –Asegura– sigue estando dentro de la sensatez.

– Miedoso.

– Absolutamente –Asegura Harry arrastrando la palabra con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

– Podríamos encerrarnos y tú debes conocer algunos cuantos hechizos que nos ayudarían, y…

– Ginny… –Advierte– por favor.

– Harry, a veces detesto que seas como eres y llegues a parecer un caballero de la corona –Pronuncia con una mueca en sus labios, que de inmediato cambia a una sonrisa–, otras veces me doy cuenta de que ser como eres es una de las cosas que me enamoró de ti.

Harry sonríe ampliamente, al parecer ha sonreído muchas mas veces en ese escaso tiempo de lo que lo ha hecho en los últimos meses. Le da un suave beso en los labios y se separa de inmediato. Tiene un problemita con su cuero que debe resolver de inmediato para salir.

– Cámbiate, en seguida vuelvo.

No le dio tiempo de contestar nada, solo salió directito al baño.

––

Regresa tres minutos después ya vestido correctamente y un poco mas presentable.

Gira el pomo de la puerta y entra sin siquiera tocar.

– Es mejor que bajemos ya, si no…

Su voz se acalla porque la ve. De nuevo está resplandeciendo.

Llevaba un ligero vestido de tirantes color blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas; tenía un listón rojo que atravesaba por debajo de su pecho y que lo enmarcaba con un moño justo al centro y unas tiras colgando. Se ve… hermosa.

Se cepilla el cabello enmarañado que llevaba días sin siquiera sentir el toque de un peine. Además de que las manos de Harry habían hecho un trabajo extra por desordenarlo. Sonríe de medio lado y Ginny nota su presencia.

– Estoy lista –Dijo acercándose a él.

– Ya lo noté –Responde Harry aferrando sus manos a la pequeña cintura de su…

¿Novia? bueno, no lo había preguntado, pero lo haría y ya conocía por sobre demás la respuesta.

– ¿Nos vamos? –Ginny asiente y le regala un beso en los labios– Te vez hermosa, ¿lo sabías? –Pregunta cuando empiezan a salir.

– Fred siempre decía que este vestido era el que mejor me quedaba –Confiesa con una sonrisa triste, melancólica.

Harry no sabe exactamente qué decir así que sólo pasa su brazo por los hombros de Ginny y la atrae hacia él, besa su cabeza y le hace una promesa.

– Todo estará bien.

Tal vez no es mucho, ni siquiera una parte de todo lo que le debería poder decir para que ella llegara a sentirse un poco mejor en cuanto a Fred, pero es todo lo que se le ocurre decir.

– Ahora sé –Dice levantando su cabeza para ver a Harry– que todo estará bien; estás conmigo, todo tiene que estas bien.

Se sonríen ampliamente y sus labios vuelven a unirse dulcemente.

– Vamos –Dice Harry y Ginny se humedece los labios y asiente.

Empiezan a bajar las escaleras, y antes de llegar siquiera a la mitad Ginny toma su mano y lo detiene.

Harry baja un peldaño más que ella y su mira queda a la misma altura. Se queda en silencio y expectante a saber por qué Ginny lo hizo detenerse.

– ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –Pregunta con un tono de voz preocupado y mordiéndose el labio inferior. Harry abre y cierra la boca varias veces, él también desea saber qué es lo que va a pasar, pero no lo sabe con seguridad.

– Realmente no sé que va a pasar –Admite–. Probablemente el ministerio busque otro ministro de magia y se empiece a restablecer toda la vida, se buscarán a los Mortífagos que aun quedan en libertad, se tratará de componer las cosas, se…

– No, no –Interrumpe Ginny de pronto negando varias veces y haciendo que su cabello juegue de uno a otro lado de su cabeza–, no me refiero a qué va a pasar con el mundo –Acaricia con su palma la mejilla de Harry–, me refiero a qué va a pasar contigo, ¿qué vas a hacer tú a partir de ahora?

– Yo… –Se queda con las palabras atoradas en la garganta, es lo que todo el mundo le ha preguntado durante días y él no tiene una respuesta que dar–. No lo sé –Admite volteando la cara.

Ginny toma la cara de Harry entre la suya obligándolo a voltear. Lo ve directamente a los ojos, le sonríe y empieza a acariciar sus mejillas y su frente para quitarle algunos cabellos rebeldes que, como siempre, tratan de ocultar quién es.

– Está bien que no sepas nada –Dice con la suavidad de su tono de voz inundando sus oídos y por alguna razón extraña la opresión que estaba clavada en su pecho disminuye en un segundo–, no importa demasiado –Agrega y Harry sonríe de medio lado. Ginny tiene una compasión inmensa y es propensa a decir las cosas correctas en el momento correcto. La adora, la ama y eso nadie podrá cambiarlo jamás, lo sabe–. Si quieres golpear a todos los reporteros que quieran los detalles sórdidos sobre todo lo que pasaste, si quieres huir de todo esto, desaparecer, si quieres olvidarte de todo, si quieres evitar las preguntas del ministerio, las explicaciones, si quieres escapar de todo, puedes hacerlo y puedes estar seguro de que yo te ayudaré, yo los golpearé, yo me iré contigo, yo haré lo que tenga que hacer para estar contigo.

Harry sonríe ampliamente, definitivamente ha elegido a la mujer correcta, eso es exactamente lo que desea hacer.

– O… –Ginny levanta un dedo acusador frente a Harry mientras su cara se vuelve seria–, si quieres enfrentarte a cada pregunta que te pida una respuesta, si quieres hablar con el ministerio y ayudar en todo lo que puedas en la restauración del mundo, si quieres ayudar en la captura y encarcelamiento de los Mortífagos que siguen en libertad, si quieres ayudar a quien se quedaron sin nada, si quieres ayudar a quienes les espera meses de recuperación o ayudar a quienes se quedaron sin una parte de su familia, si quieres hacer todo eso y mas, o lo que sea, yo también estaré ahí para ti y te ayudaré a hacerlo, en cualquiera de los dos casos te ayudaré; y está vez no podrás evitar que lo haga.

Harry vuelve a sonreír y agacha la mirada.

– Sinceramente, presiento que deseas más la primera opción pero terminaras siguiendo la segunda –Admite Ginny y Harry internamente sabe que terminará haciendo eso.

– Creo que por lo pronto lo único que sé es que quiero ir a casa. –Confiesa sintiéndose abstraído por los pensamientos que Ginny ha metido en su cabeza.

– Entonces iremos a casa, Harry –Siente los labios de Ginny sobre su frente y luego sobre sus labios–, nos iremos a casa –Lo abraza y debe admitir que es lo mas increíble que ha sentido en mucho tiempo, siente la paz que llevaba años deseando y que al fin encontró.

Aun hay muchas cosas que decir, muchas cosas que contar, muchos sentimientos que mostrar, pero ella siempre estará ahí para él, el futuro ahora no tiene un límite. Forjaran un futuro juntos por siempre, o hasta que Ginny decida cansarse, pero Harry no permitirá que lo haga. Tiene una vida que vivir, juntos, y esta vez no desaprovechara ni un segundo.

Terminan de bajar las escaleras y se encuentran con una imagen que no esperaban; aunque a decir verdad, sí, la esperaban desde hace muchos años.

Ron y Hermione estaban justo en el sillón frente a la chimenea abrazados. Hermione tenía la cabeza sobre el pecho de Ron y este trataba de acunarla mientras le daba imperceptibles besos en las mejillas y en la cabeza.

– Vaya… –Suelta Harry caminando hacia ellos con la mano de Ginny entrelazada a la suya.

Ron y Hermione empiezan a adquirir tonalidades rojas por demás preocupantes.

– Es lo que digo yo –La voz de Ron estaba molesta– Vaya…, hasta que al fin bajan.

– Solo fueron cinco minutos, Ron, por favor –Lo reprende Hermione y contrario a lo que hubiera hecho en cualquier otra ocasión se queda callado y se encoge de hombros para volver a su posición y abrazarla de nuevo.

Harry y Ginny se ven cómplices y deciden no decir nada que pueda provocarlo.

– ¿Nos vamos? –Pregunta Hermione y todos asisten.

Ron se pone de pie y ayuda a Hermione a hacerlo y los dos se sonríen como idiotas; Harry solo puede sonreír ampliamente, es bueno saber que esos dos al fin están juntos y que vuelven a ser felices.

Ginny lo jala y empiezan a caminar hacia el hueco del retrato. Ron y Hermione fueron los primeros en pasar por él y demasiados ruidos interpelados entre el viento los hacen arquear una ceja, ¿Qué estaba pasando afuera?

– Que bueno que al fin salen, estaba preocupada –La voz de la señora Weasley los intercepta a la salida–, todos ya están desesperados, quieren irse a casa ya.

– Mamá, ya… –Detrás de ella toda la familia Weasley está desesperada y lanzando quejas; desde Bill con Fleur abrazándolo, así como también Charlie con algunos moretones en los brazos, Percy con un ojo un tanto morado y George…

Harry suspira, es difícil ver a George como un alma en pena; voltea su mirada hacia Ginny y Ron, también con su mirada clavada sobre George. De hecho, toda la familia Weasley esta con un rastro de tristeza en su rostro, pero no tanto como él; pero Harry está seguro de que podrán sacarlo de ese abismo, son una familia después de todo.

– Niños, será mejor que nos vallamos, se nos está siendo tarde, además… –La señora Weasley se queda con la vista fija sobre los dos menores de sus hijos y sus ojos se empañan, se lleva una mano al pecho y su mentón tiembla, pero trata de evitar que las lágrimas viajen por sus mejillas, no quiere más.

Se acerca a ellos y acaricia la mejilla de Ginny y Ron suavemente y después le da un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y le dice algo al oído, Hermione agacha la cabeza negando; enseguida lo hace con Harry y también le susurra algo.

– Gracias, gracias por devolverme a mi hija.

Harry no dice nada y cuando la señora Weasley se separa roza donde sintió el beso de esa estupenda persona que siempre lo trató como un hijo, incluso dándole mas atenciones que a sus verdaderos hijos; y entonces se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era de haber conocido a toda esa maravillosa familia junto a él durante los últimos siete años.

– Familia, es hora de marcharnos –Grita Molly y todos empiezan a caminar arduamente tras de ella.

Siente la mano de Ginny apretar la suya y voltea su cara a la de ella. Está sonriendo, resplandeciendo.

– Vamos a casa –Repite las palabras que le dijo antes y que para el sonaban mas increíbles.

– Vamos –Consiente y empieza a caminar a su lado.

Hay mucho que superar, muchas cosas que aun faltan por hacer, decir, explicar y todo eso. Pero en ese momento no importa nada del pasado, no interesa qué tanto pasó, qué tanto se hizo o no se hizo, qué tanto se sabe y qué tanto se debe decir. El pasado debe de quedarse en el pasado (o por lo menos por ahora); no hay que pensar en él, no cuando se tiene una familia a la cual cuidar, proteger y por sobre todo querer.

Vio a todos los Weasley y a Hermione caminar por delante de ellos.

Molly siempre se comportaba como una madre y Arthur trataba de ser siempre un padre, ¿Por qué no aceptarlos ya? Además, eran los padres de su novia. Al parecer tenía, además, cinco hermanos que soportar, una hermana que escuchar, y una novia que amar.

Una familia.

Eso era lo que tendría a partir de ese momento, lo que siempre deseo. Y ese, realmente, era un futuro que quería vivir.

FIN

* * *

**uf! realmente quedó larguisimo, no¿?**

**ok, creo que cuando acabe de escribir esto mis colores ya habían regresado a un tono normal en mi cara xD, que tal ustedes¿?**

**nunca había escrito algo TAN explicito, pero agradecere que me digan qué les pareció.**

**gracias a todos por sus reviews, iba a contestarlos, pero debo irme :C, cuidentese mucho y espero saber que les parecio este segundo cap.**

**cuidense!**

**XOXO  
****rosa . chocolate**


End file.
